


Héctor Rivera One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Possible smut, Romance, lots of Héctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All kinds of one shots with everyone's favorite skeleton, Héctor Rivera at the center, of them.Héctor Rivera/Readers, Héctor Rivera/Canon Characters, AUs, Canon settings, everything!Enjoy and feel free to request if you wish.





	1. Whore? (Ernesto X Héctor)

Héctor had never been kissed.  
While all the other boys had been going through puberty and discovering girls, he had been cooped up in his room, writing songs he hoped to one day play for the world.  
He was okay with this, of course. He didn’t need to be kissed to write music or play his guitar or sing.  
However, Ernesto disagreed. He bothered him about it constantly asking him questions like how he ever hoped to get a girl if he couldn’t even kiss her?

 

He wanted to tell Ernesto that girls and dating wasn’t everything. He didn’t need a woman to make him happy, but something stopped him every time.

“Héctor.” The muscular man sat beside him and immediately he tensed up. Ernesto was too close for comfort. He glanced at Ernesto, looking up slightly from his notebook.

“Ernesto?” He invited his friend to tell him why he was so close to him but instead of responding, his friend slid his fingers gently across his forearm. Héctor pretended he didn’t feel it.  
He focused hard on his notebook.  
Special.. Special flower… What rhymes with flower?

His friends fingers snaked up to his chin, turning him to face him.  
“Héctor, why don’t you take a break..?” He offered in a tone barely above a whisper. Héctor pulled his face away, not understanding what was happening. He didn’t want to take a break if it meant what his friend had in mind… 

“No… Go away. I’m focused.” He lamely argued, once again trying to feign like he was working hard. He felt Ernesto stand and he breathed a sigh of relief… Until he felt lips at his neck.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. This is not what he’d had in mind when he’d agreed to leave Santa Cecillia with Ernesto. But if you want to stay in the game, you have to make hard decisions, he thought sadly as he sat stiff under his friends administrations.

Who would’ve ever guessed the boy who’d never kissed a girl would end up as Ernesto De La Cruz’s whore?


	2. Te Amo (Héctor X Reader)

Living in the Land of the Dead was a joy, unless you started to be forgotten. That wasn’t a problem for you, your family always put your photo up on the ofrenda. You never had to worry about crossing over the bridge, you always just… did. Until you met Héctor.

You’d met him while crossing the bridge one day. He had been trying to pull one of his elaborate schemes to cross the bridge. You remembered laughing at his antics and him looking up at you, meeting your eyes and smiling.  
As much as it hurt him that he once more wasn’t allowed to cross the bridge and see Coco, he was fascinated by you.

“Hola.” He smiled, a big dumb smile that you couldn’t help but shake your head at.  
“Hola, señor.” You smiled shyly. As a living girl, you’d been a hopeless romantic, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It just made you super awkward around guys, especially ones you found particularly attractive.  
You didn’t realize it’d carry over to the Land of the Dead too.

Héctor’s body straightened up slightly. He liked the fact that you hadn’t run off or been intimidated by him yet, although you did seem pretty shy. He smiled.

“My name is Héctor Rivera.” He took his hat off, looking at you expectantly. You realized he was waiting for you to tell him your name.

“Y-Y/n L/n.” You stuttered, caught completely off guard.  
“Well, Y/n L/n, how about we go somewhere quiet?” He offered and you turned to look at the bridge you’d been about to cross. His eyes followed yours and the cheeky smile he’d had before, faltered slightly.

“Of course… You want to see your family… I.. we can spend time together another time, señorita.” He chuckled to himself, as if sharing an inside joke only he understood. You felt your heart ache for this man. Whoever he was, he clearly didn’t have much family here and in the living world who cared about him. You took one last look at the bridge, because you weren’t sure when you’d see it again.  
Then you reached out and grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave.

“No. I’d rather spend time with you… I- If you’re not busy..” You hoped you didn’t come off as too pushy. He chuckled and held out his arm for you take.

“Not at all, Y/n. Not at all.” He smiled as you wrapped your arm through his.

~

Being with Héctor filled you with constant worry. Every night, the two of you would curl up and rest for a bit and every night you worried when you opened your eyes again he’d be gone. Lost forever.  
But his daughter Coco was clearly still holding on and you hoped that would be enough.

On Dia de los Muertos, instead of spending it with your own family, you spent it with Héctor. Cheering him up in whatever way you could. Dancing, singing, playing card games, the like.  
Sometimes, when he was really panicky, he would still make up plans to cross the bridge. You indulged him as much as possible.

He was everything to you and you could tell by the way he clung to you for dear life, that you were everything to him. Sometimes it felt as though he might break into a million pieces if he didn’t have you to hold him together.

~

“This is Miguel. I’m helping him look for his great great grandfather, Ernesto De La Cruz.” Héctor awkwardly looked down at his feet as he said the name. Miguel didn’t seem bothered but you gave your man a sympathetic look.  
He didn’t hate Ernesto, but Ernesto had screwed him over quite a bit. At least from the stories you’d heard.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miguel. I’m Y/n.” You smiled down at the boy. He smiled back.

~

“I have a great great grandson..” Héctor whispered to you once Miguel had disappeared. Imelda and the rest of the Rivera’s stood around you two. You felt as though you didn’t belong but Héctor’s grip was iron. You couldn’t leave him at such a vulnerable time.

“I know. And he’s a really sweet kid.” You smiled softly, brushing his hair out of his face.  
“Te amo, Y/n. I- If I am disappearing… Going to the Final Death… I want you to know that, that I love you.” He smiled weakly. You held on to him tightly.

He glanced at Imelda who smiled and shrugged back. She could never forget what he’d done but now that she knew he hadn’t totally done it on purpose, she could at least partly forgive him. She could never look at him the way you do, again though. It didn’t pain her as much as she thought it might to see him cling to you.

You were a good soul, a sweet girl. You’d helped Miguel and the Rivera’s out more than once and you’d been there for Héctor when no one else was. If she had to pick anyone to be at his side in this moment, it was you.

“Héctor… You’re not…” You began as he slowly began to sit up.  
“She’s remembered!” Julio jumped up and down excitedly. The rest followed suit. 

You were about to congratulate Héctor on no longer having to worry about disappearing when he pulled you closer and pressed his mouth to yours. It was the closest to a kiss you two would get, being skeletons, but it was worth it.

“Te amo, Y/n.” He repeated, pulling back slightly. You laughed softly, pressing your face into his shoulder as he hugged you.

“Te amo, Héctor.”


End file.
